iAm Melanie
by PrincessChiz
Summary: Freddie does still not believe in Melanie - So when she comes down for the summer, what will the twins do to trick him? And when Melanie finds out that Sam has a thing for Freddie, what will she do to help? SEDDIE and Sam/Carly/Melanie friendship
1. Chapter 1

"Carly, I have some very serious news to tell you." Sam said. They were sat on the couch at Carly's apartment.

"Ok, what is it?"

"You're not gonna like it!"

"Just tell me!"

"You know my twin sister, Melanie?"

"Yeah."

"She's coming back!"

"Really?" Carly said excitedly.

"Yes." Sam said sternly. "Wait- Why are you excited?"

"I love Melanie!"

"You like her?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, great."

"Why aren't you happy?"

"Cos, she' just like you! Perfect, pretty, smart, polite, helpful... And trust me, I can only take one of you!"

"Sam! When is she coming?"

"Saturday."

"So that's in three days time!"

"Don't remind me..."

"Sam! You should be happy to see her!"

"Yeah, I should be. But I'm not!" Sam said. Then, there was a knock on the door. It then opened, to reveal the one and only Freddie Benson.

"Hi girls, how's it going?"

"Great!" Carly replied.

"Terrible!" Sam replied, at the same time as Carly. Freddie looked at Sam with a concerned face.

"Sam's twin sister Melanie is coming back, and Sam's not too happy!" Carly said, filling in for Sam.

"Oh, you're playing this joke again?"

"Melanie is real!" Sam said, frustrated.

"No she is not!" Carly said. Sam gave her a weird look. "Just play along with it, ok?" She whispered, so only Sam could hear.

"I knew it!" Freddie said. "It was all just a prank!"

"Yep. You got me, It was all just a prank!" Sam said, grinning wildly.

"Thank you! For finally admitting to what I must say is you're best prank yet!"

"Now that's offensive!"

"Why?"

"Cos I've pulled loads better pranks than that! And to say that one is the best one is highly offensive!" Sam said.

Three days later, Sam was in her room. Melanie would have to share with her, and she wanted it to look at least a bit presentable, even though she was a Goody-Goody-Two-Shoes. Melanie would sleep on the fold up bed that they had. She set it up next to hers. Sam's room was baby blue. It had a few posters, but other than that it was really bare. There was a desk for her to do her homework (Yeah, keep dreaming) and a wardrobe, filled with her clothes.

Sam sat down on her bed and admired her work. Not bad for a Puckett. She sighed and lay down. This was going to be a long summer.

Melanie was due in 10 minutes. Sam had been told to stay home and wait for her, since her mum had gone out to buy a bikini. She flopped down on the couch and watched girly cow. She was really dreading Melanie's visit now. She watched it until she heard a knock on the door. A knock? It's her house too! Can't she just come in?

"Come in!" She shouted effortlessly. Melanie walked into the room. Sam looked up towards her. Melanie's smile grew even bigger.

"Sammy!" Putting out her arms for a hug.

"Melanie!" Sam mocked. She reluctantly took the hug.

"How you doing?" Melanie asked.

"I'm alright."

"Good! Now please would you help me carry my bags?"

"Ok..." Sam said. The twins walked up the stairs, not talking at all. Once the bags were all placed in the room, they sat down.

"I'm going to Carly's!" Sam huffed, getting up.

"Cool, I'll come too!"

"Na-a!"

"But Sam!"

"I want to keep this 'prank' going on longer! If Freddie still believes that there is no you, think of all the fun stuff we can do!"

"Sam! You know I don't like being bad!"

"It's not bad! It's just a bit of fun!"

"But why doesn't he believe in me?"

"Cause he knows never to trust a girl named Sam Puckett!"

"I'm going out girls!" Pam Puckett called from downstairs. She did not wait for a reply, she just went, locking herself out.

"Kay!" Melanie called, even though it was clear she was gone.

"No!" Sam shouted in realization, not realizing she had gone.

"What?"

"I left my key at Carly's! Were locked in!" Sam huffed.

"Well, we can make our own tea!"

"Yeah, but that means were locked in for the rest of the night!"

"Can't you pick the lock?"

"No, I can only do that from the outside!"

"Oh..." Melanie sighed. She could tell Sam was not happy about this situation. There was silence as the two sat on the bed, so she tried to break it. "So, how's Freddie?"

"Freddie? He's...Dorky I guess..." Sam said reluctantly.

"Nothing more?" She asked. Sam gave her a confused look that said it all. "I mean, have you maybe got any closer to him recently?"

"What are you on about?"

"You know when I went on that date with him?"

"How could I forget?"

"We danced.."

"Yeah?"

"And then, to make him believe it was me..."

"Yeah?"

"I kissed him."

"You did what?" How could she? Freddie's nubby.

"You heard me!"

"And?"

"After woods, he said..."

"He said...?"

"I quote 'Sam! You swore you'd never do that again!'" Melanie said, a smile playing on her face as she saw Sam go pale. Then angry. Then pale again.

"He-he did?" She stuttered.

"Yes, and I know it's true! You did not deny it!"

"I am denying it now: No we did not! He's a nubby, dorky little liar!" Sam said, knowing that Melanie knew for good now.

"Sam!"

"I know..."

"Who actually knows?" She didn't want to ask about all the details yet. She knew this must be private to Sam, and that she really did not want her to know.

"Me and Freddork." Sam replied. "And you."

"Carly doesn't know?" Melanie asked, shocked.

"Nope!"

"Why?"

"Cause we swore we'd never tell anyone! Now, can you please get me something to eat?" Sam replied.

"Sure, I'll make us both something! Come down in about ten minutes!"

"Kay." Sam said. Once Melanie left her room, Sam flopped down on the bed. Melanie knew? This really can't be good... At least she didn't ask for all the details! Stupid nub for telling her! She sighed. This was dangerous. Melanie had a big mouth.

The night went on as expected. Melanie made tea - the girls had tea. Sam was bored - they watched T.V. Melanie was tiered - they got ready for bed. Sam was tiered - They lay down, and started to talk.

"You know we're twins?" Melanie asked.

"I kinda gathered that yeah."

"Well, don't you think it would be fun if you and I dressed up exactly the same? Like with hair and everything? It would be so much easier to trick everyone!"

"We don't have the same clothes!"

"We could go to the mall tomorrow!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Sam said, surprised Melanie actually came up with a worth while plan. "Under one condition!"

"And what condition would that be?"

"We dress up; Sam style."

"Sam style?"

"I mean, no prissy clothes or prissy hair. We're going to be me!"

"That's a good plan. It will be more convincing that way!"

"Its a very good plan, you're still an armature though!"

"I know!" Melanie said. Sam giggled.

"Do I have to get up?" Sam moaned.

"Yes!" Melanie had been up hours and was tired of waiting now.

"Why?" Sam huffed, sitting up in bed.

"Because, we are going to the mall! Now, there are bagels on the table, and then get dressed!" She ordered. Sam was too tiered to object. She got out of bed and slowly trudged down the stairs. Their mum was in bed asleep, so they would leave a note once they left. Melanie tidied the room, whilst Sam sat down at the table, waking up a bit now. Today should be good.

Melanie was all ready to go, so she sat down on the couch, waiting for Sam. Sam finished her bagel then went upstairs. She also got her money. They had decided on paying half and half. Sam was quite excited; This was an opportunity to get more clothes in her style, and an opportunity to trick Freddie more.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Sam was ready, the girls grabbed their bags and caught the bus. It was quite a long way to the town centre from their apartment. On the bus, they talked about iCarly, and Sam's school. It was Saturday today, and they had one more week left of school before summer break. Melanie's boarding school had already broken off, hence the reason she was here. After three-quarts of an hour, the girls arrived at the mall.

"So, Sam. What's you're favourite shop?" Melanie asked as they walked into the mall.

"Green Cherry!" Sam exclaimed, dragging her in that direction.

"Green Cherry? What kind of shop is that?" Melanie asked. She had not heard of it before.

"An amazing one!" Sam exclaimed. They reached the shop. It was quite a small shop, with black walls inside. The clothing racks were bright pink, and so was the counter. Melanie recognised half of the clothes, they were Sam's!

"Hello Sam!" The shop assistant said cheerfully.

"Bert! Hi!" Sam said back, smiling. She then walked to the left hand side of the shop, Melanie following.

"So, what are we doing?" Sam said, whilst admiring a top.

"You, are going to pick a selection of clothes that you like, and I will buy exact doubles. Then when we get home, I'll do my hair exactly like your! We'll be exact doubles!"

"So all I have to do is find clothes I like?"

"Yep!"

"Sweet!" Sam picked a handful of clothes, and smiled. Melanie got the same clothes, and they both went to the checkout.

"Hello Sam!" The lady there said.

"Hi! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know, I've been ill."

"Oh right."

"So, do you know what special day it is today?"

"Everyone gets free ham all day day?"

"Nope, not today!" The shop assistant said.

"Then I don't know!"

"It's you're 1803rd visit to the shop!" She announced proudly.

"Seriously?"

"Yep! And that means that you get buy one get one free on all clothes!" Sam grinned.

"Perfect!" Sam and Melanie smiled. They paid for their things, and went to the next shop, and the next, and the next. But they could not find anything.

"What other shops do you like?"

"None! That's the only shop I ever go to!"

"Why?"

"Cause its amazing!" After about two hours, the girls decided there really were not any other shops that were Sam's style, so they gave up and went home. On the way home, Sam text Carly to tell her she would be coming round in one hour.

Once they got home, the girls put their plan straight into action. They got into the new clothes, and then sat down in front of Sam's mirror. Sam applied a small touch of makeup to Melanie's face, just like she had on. She then started on the hair. Melanie pulled out her bobble, letting her hair flow. She brushed it through, and matched Sam's parting and volume. Then, they counted down and looked into the mirror. Both their mouths opened in shock. They were IDENTICAL. A smile grew on both their faces, this was going to work. So well.

Melanie knocked on the door of Carly and Spencer's apartment.

"Don't knock, just go in!" Sam ordered, opening the door. She knew Freddie was at synchronized swimming with his mum, so they were ok for a while.

There was no-one in sight, but they could hear signing coming from upstairs.

"Carly!" Sam shouted.

"Coming!" Carly shouted, racing down the stairs. "Hi Sam! Hi, Sam's identical twin?" Carly said the last bit more like a question.

"Hi!" They both said together, Melanie trying to match Sam's voice, and succeeding.

"What up with the outfits? And the hair!"

"Oh, we're trying to be identical twins, to fool Freddork!" Sam said, smiling.

"And I think it will work!" Carly said, eyeing them up and down. "Freddie said he finished his synchronized swimming early today, so he should be back any minute now!" Carly warned. Sam's eyes widened.

"Who's going first?" Sam asked.

"I don't know!"

"Me neither!"

"I think you should!" Melanie suggested.

"Yeah." Sam said. "Now, go hide in the iCarly studio. Fast!" Melanie ran up the stairs, and just as she got to the top, Freddie came in.

"Too close!" Carly whispered to Sam.

"Hi girls! How's it going?"

"Good, great, every thing's fine!" Sam said way too quickly.

"That's great?" Freddie said, surprised by Sam's random outburst. "So, how's Melanie?" He asked smirking.

"Oh, she's great!"

"She didn't want to come?"

"Nope! She's scared of you!"

"Melanie is scared of me? I thought Puckett was scared of nothing!"

"Oh, Melanie is scared of loads. She told me last night!" Sam said, teasing him. Melanie was watching this on the camera Sam had set up. She had set it up so they could check on each other, and make sure neither was going to reveal anything. "Do you know what she also told me?" Melanie eyed her cautiously. Sam got closer to Freddie, until she was right next to him. "We kissed." She whispered, so only he could hear. But Melanie knew exactly what she had said.

"And? You already know?" Freddie said smirking.

"You spoke of it!" Sam screamed. Freddie's eyes widened, then he looked around, looking for somewhere to hide. This failed. Sam jumped on top of him, pinning him down. Freddie was on the floor, with his wrists held in place by Sam's hand. He was in trouble.

Carly was confused by all this, and had no idea what was going on. She heard Spencer calling her from upstairs. Wait - Spencer? He went out! She walked up the stairs. Freddie now had Sam pinned down, and Sam was not happy at her dominance-less position.

Carly walked to where the voice had come from, only to find Melanie sat on the chair, smiling.

"Did you call?" Carly asked.

"Yep!"

"It sounded like Spencer!"

"Its a talent!" Melanie said smiling.

"So, what did you want?"

"I think we should help Freddie out of this situation."

"How?"

"I'll swap with Sam!"

"Ok, how are you going to get her?"

"You go get Sam, and tell her there's ham up here! Easy!"

"Oh yeah! I'll go get her!" Carly walked down the stairs, calling Sam. When she got down she called again, and was not surprised to find that Sam and Freddie were still in the war.

"Sam, Ham!" She called. Sam immediately stopped, got up, and went to Carly. "It's in the iCarly studio!" She said. Sam ran straight up there, cue Melanie running straight down. They looked so identical, it was kind of creepy.

"You were quick!" Carly said, walking up the stairs, going to give Sam the laptop so she could see what was going on. Melanie took a breather, then changed her personality: Sam style. It was not really hard towards Freddie. Sam talked about him in her e-mails and texts and phone calls all the time. And she knew from last time that Sam treated him with a lot of violence - which won't be so easy. Melanie was weak.

"Hey Fred-er-lumps!" Melanie greeted.

"Hello again Puckett!" Melanie walked up to Freddie and punched him in the arm. "What was that for?"

"For being a nub." Melanie said plainly, following Sam's actions.

Sam watched Melanie in excitement, she wasn't half that bad! They could really pull this off! She had finally been convinced to let Melanie have a go, and been given ham.

"Well I'm so sorry for being such a nub." Freddie said sarcastically. Melanie walked right up to Freddie, whispering in his ear.

"I'm sorry too." Melanie whispered in a flirty voice. Freddie noticed this act and his eyes widened. Sam Puckett was flirting? Sam also noticed this, it was only a tiny thing to do, but it still made her mad. Why? She didn't know! She sent Carly down, Carly not even noticing any of this flirting. She half dragged Melanie up the stairs, all the way up to Sam. She took her to the iCarly studio, then left when Sam told her too. They both sat on the bean bags, Melanie looking confused, Sam angry.

"Why were you flirting with Freddie?" Sam asked, getting to the point.

"I was being you!"

"No you wasn't! I don't flirt!"

"Yeah, you do!"

"Na-a!"

"You flirt in you're own special way!"

"No I don't! Why would I flirt with Freddork?"

"Cause you like him! Like like!"

"No I don't! What makes you think that?"

"Twin connection!"

"Don't start that again! I don't like Frednub!"

"Maybe you just don't know it yet?"

"Why would I not know?"

"Because you don't want to believe it! I can help you! I could teach you how to do it properly!"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I'm you're twin sister! You need me!"

"Ok, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow, 9am, Carly Shay's apartment!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

"It is a plan!" The girls shook hands. Carly came in at that moment, noticing the girls making a deal.

"Oh no, you guys don't do pointless bets like Sam and Freddie do you?"

"No!" Melanie replied.

"Mine and Freddie's bets aren't pointless!" Sam replied.

"Yeah they are!"

"We have to go home now!" Melanie called.

"Kay!" Carly and Freddie called back. Sam and Melanie had now been here a while, and Freddie was glad they were leaving now, cause he needed to talk to Carly. They were now up in the iCarly studio.

"Carly, can I talk to you?" Freddie asked, nervous now. Melanie had left her phone in the studio, and needed to get it. She walked up the stairs, only to hear:

"Sure! As long as its not about me... Because you did know I'm never really going to like you.." Carly said sheepishly.

"Carly, I don't like you anymore!"

"Seriously? Who do you like now?"

"Well, that's what I came to talk to you about." Freddie said. Melanie was leaned against the wall. Hey, being Sam was kinda fun. She should do this more often! She listened in on the conversation.

"Ok!"

"Does Sam ever talk about who she likes?"

"Why?"

"I mean, you're like her best friend. Does she like anyone?"

"I don't know, I mean- Omigosh Freddie! You like Sam!"

"Keep it down a little! You know what happened last time Sam listened in!"

"Oh yeah. Wait- What did she say to you?"

"She just said...er... she was sorry?"

"Sam saying sorry? That's a sight I'd like to see! What else happened?"

"Nothing..."

"Freddie! I can tell you're lying!'

"I'm not!"

"Freddie!"

"I'm not!"

"Freddie!"

"I'm not!"

"Freddie!"

"I'm not!"

"FREDDIE!"

"We kissed!" Freddie said in defeat. He then covered his mouth in shock. Carly was in shock, then grinned. Melanie smirked. Yeah, being Sam's cool!

"You did what?"

"We kissed! But we both swore we'd never talk of it again!"

"But why?"

"To get or first kiss over with! But, I can't stop thinking about it!"

"You do like Sam!"

"Don't rub it in!"

"But why?"

"I don't know! And my mums getting all creeped out cause according to her 'Book of things a mother should know about her teenage son', I'm in love!"

"With Sam!"

"Apparently! But my mum obviously does not know the Sam bit..."

"Cause she'd freak-out!"

"Yeah.." Freddie finished. Carly smiled at this! Her two best friends were in love. Well, one of them was... She did not know about Sam...

Melanie smiled. Freddie liked Sam back! This was amazing! Now, she'd better get going before Sam suspects anything, and before Carly and Freddie come out!


	3. Chapter 3

Melanie was in her and Sam's room, still unpacking. She in the end had not bothered to get her clothes unpacked, since she was going to pretend to be Sam. She had all the other things she needed out now, and looked over at Sam. She was laid back on her bad, smiling widely at the screen of her Pear-Phone.

"Who you texting?" Melanie asked, sitting down on her bed.

"No-one!" Sam said way too quickly. Melanie got up and looked at her phone before she could take it away. Freddie.

"What you texting Freddie about?"

"Nothing!"

"If you don't tell me, I can just use my twin connections to tell me!" Melanie sang.

"We're just talking about iCarly ok?" That statement was actually true.

"Ok!" Melanie replied. Sam was silent. "So, you know that kiss with Freddie?" Just that moment, Mrs. Puckett - Pam walked in. She looked at her girls and then smiled. Ok, she was not drunk...

"Who's Freddie?" She asked, smirking.

"Sam's Friend!" Melanie said happily, emphasizing the 'Friend'.

"That nubby one?"

"That's the one!" Melanie said. Sam scowled at this conversation. Though she knew where it was going, she pretended she could not hear and went back to her texting conversation with Freddie.

"And who kissed him?"

"Both of us! And Sam is jealous that I kissed him!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" Sam defended. Pam Puckett walked away, smiling.

"You like Freddie!"

"I-Ok, I do. But if you tell anyone about this, you are dead."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!"

"Ok, so part one of Operation: Teach Sam How To Flirt is on the go!"

"That's a lame and complicated name." Sam said plainly.

"Ok, can you think of anything better?"

"Just get on with the plan!"

"Ok, so one way to flirt is to break The touch barrier!"

"The touch barrier?"

"Yes, guys find it alluring when you 'Break the touch barrier' Ok?"

"Ok!"

"So, you will compare hand sizes with him. This is simple and a warm up, but it will really seem natural since you are so competitive!" Melanie said happily.

"Ok then!"

"So go down stairs and compare them hands!"

"You make it sound exciting." Sam said plainly as she started to walk down the stairs towards Freddie and Carly who were sat on the couch watching some kind of show. Sam skipped down the stairs and sat herself down next to Freddie.

"I'm better than you!" Sam said, not bothering with a greeting.

"No you're not!"

"I am!"

"And in what way am I better than you?"

"I have bigger hands than you!" Sam said cheerfully. Melanie, who was watching on the hidden camera, smiled. Sure this was only the basics, but it would defiantly get better.

"And?" Freddie questioned.

"That makes me better!"

"Are you sure your hands are bigger!"

"Yep!"

"I bed to differ!"

"Freddork, no one says 'I beg to differ' Any more! Nub." Sam mocked. Freddie held his hand up against Sam. Carly watched them in amazement. Was Sam trying to 'Break the touch barrier'? Was Sam trying to flirt? Once they had compared sizes, it turned out they both had exactly the same size hands! Another reason why they were perfect for each other!

"So today is lesson two!" Melanie said happily.

"Yesterdays lesson was lame." Sam complained.

"Today's is even more simple, well there's two actually."

"Sounds like hard work!"

"Its not! All you have to do is call him by his real name, and bite your lip all the time!"

"So all I have to do is call him 'Fredward' and bite my lip till it bleeds?" Sam asked smirking.

"No! Bite your bottom lip softly! And call him 'Freddie'!"

"And how is this going to work?"

"I don't know. Guys like hearing their REAL name, and find it cute when you bite your bottom lip!"

"Why?"

"I don't know why!" Melanie sat in front of her laptop which was connected to the camera downstairs. She motioned for Sam to go. Today, they were both wearing a penny tee which said 'Cupcake War' and a long sleeved top under. They also both had jeans on. Melanie found this style of clothing more relaxing.

She watched as Sam came into the view of the camera. Carly was in the kitchen making her special lemonade, and Freddie wasn't there yet. Ok, spoke too soon. Freddie walked through the door, stutting it violently behind him, then leaning against it, huffing.

"Tick bath?" Carly asked knowingly.

"Yeah." Freddie said, still breathing heavy. He regained his self, then sat down on the couch. Sam was watching this from the bottom of the stairs, and then Carly and Freddie actually noticed she as here.

"Hey Sam!" Freddie greeted.

"Wassup Freddie?" Sam said, trying to use Freddie, but still being her normal care-free self. Well, not so care-free lately.

"Where's Melanie? And did you just call Freddie 'Freddie'?" Carly said. Freddie had also noticed, and was looking at her like she was an alien, then started grin widely. Weirdo. Carly narrowed her eyes at him. She had the same thoughts as Sam. Weirdo.

"Well Melanie is still scared of Freddie, so I am just on my own again today." Sam said, biting her lip. She looked over at Freddie, he was once again grinning. Sam looked over at Carly, who looked at Freddie, who was still looking at Sam. Sam raised an eyebrow at him, so he looked away and regained his self.

Freddie's POV

Sam called me Freddie! I mean, I know its nothing really, but it made me feel all warm inside! And her biting her lip made her look so cute! I wonder if she knew she was doing it? I mean, Carly always does that in front of Jake, she compares hand sizes, bites her lip, and makes sure she uses his name. Always. I have a very good feeling she likes Jake, so is it flirting? Would Sam flirt with me? Maybe Carly's said something to her! I knew I shouldn't have told her about my crush on Sam- But sometimes I wonder if its more than a crush...

The day didn't really change, Melanie and Sam swapped places a few times, Freddie was eyeing Carly suspisiously, and Spencer made a duck sculpture out of tissue.

"Hey girls!" Carly called from the other side of the iCarly studio. Freddie had now gone home, so the girls were free to be near each other, near Carly.

"Yeah?" Melanie asked, since Sam didn't want to answer.

"How about you two sleep over at mine?"

"Tonight?" Sam asked, now listening.

"Yeah!"

"Sure!" Sam said happily. No-more Freddork talk tonight!

"Are you sue we don't need sleeping bags?" Melanie asked.

"Yes!" Sam and Melanie were walking back to the Shay apartment. They had been to theirs, had some tea, and got their bags. Melanie was sure they would need sleeping bags, but obviously not.

"Will Freddie be there?"

"No way!"

"Do you ever have sleepovers with him?"

"He sometimes joins in..."

"Cool!"

"Cool?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok then?" Sam said. She did like people who were over-happy. Melanie was over-happy at this moment in time.

"So what we gonna do first at our super-fun sleepover?" Melanie asked, aiming the question at Carly. Carly shrugged and glanced over at Sam, who was scowling. She obviously didn't like the idea of this 'Super-fun sleepover'. She chuckled at her expression, and turned back to Melanie.

"I don't know Melanie, what do you want to do?"

"Truth or dare!" Melanie exclaimed. Carly clapped in agreement, Sam scowled. Way too girly. Way. Too. Girly.

"Or not?"

"Do we have to do this?" Sam complained.

"Yes!"

"But I don't want to!"

"We are playing truth or dare and that's final!"

"Urrrg!" Sam moaned. They were just about to start when they heard someone come in the door downstairs.

"I wonder who that is?" Carly questioned.

"I'll go see!" Sam exclaimed. She jumped up and ran out of the iCarly studio, down the stairs, and to the door. At the door she found Sir. Nub.

"Hi Freddie!" She greeted, once again using his full name. She did not get a reply. She looked at his face and followed his eyes, to her. Freddie was checking her out! She had forgotten they had changed, and she was only in a Tank Top and Shorts. Oops. She nudged him on the shoulder.

"Freddie?"

"Oh! H-Hi Sam!" He stuttered out, breaking out of his gaze. Sam decided not to question him about his earlier actions and move on, even though she could not wait to tell Melanie!

"What brings you here?"

"I just came to get my wires, I left them up in the studio." Freddie said, walking towards the stairs. Wait- Melanie was up there!

"Let me get them for you!" Sam said, blocking Freddie's path.

"Do you know which ones I need?"

"You could tell me?"

"It'll be easier if I just get them!"

"Ok then!" She sat down on the couch and text Melanie.

Freddie's coming! Hide! - Sam

What? - Melanie

Just hide! Quick! - Sam

Hidden! - Melanie

Sam then also walked up to the studio. Freddie was already up there, and was collecting some wires from his 'Tech Cart'. Carly was sat on one of the beanbags trying to look innocent.

"I got everything I need!" Freddie announced to no-one, as he left the studio.

"That's brilliant, fantastic, goodbye!" Carly said. Freddie gave her a weird look before he left, then set off down.

"Carly, you need to learn to be calm under pressured situations!"

"I am calm under pressured situations!"

"No your not!" Sam argued.

"I guess I could learn a thing or two from you!" Carly answered, sighing.

"Hey! That rhymes!" Melanie said, coming up from behind the curtain.

"And so does Sam wants ham!"

"There's some in the fridge."

"I know." She responded, walking out of the room. Thankfully, Freddie had left by the time she got down, so there was no more nub. She got the ham, ate it, and then walked back upstairs. As soon as she did, she heard a scream from downstairs.

"Carly! My sculptures on fire!" Spencer yelled.

"I'm coming." Carly said, expressionlessly. She got the fire extinguisher and went towards that screaming brother of hers. Sam sat down on one of the beanbags in the studio, next to Melanie.

"So, what happened down stairs?" Melanie asked, grinning.

"Mamma got herself some good ham!"

"No, the other time!" Melanie was once again smiling to her ears. "Wait, don't tell me. Freddie was checking you out!"

"I know!" Sam said happily. "Wait, how do you know?"

"I have a camera remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Sam said in realisation. "Carly didn't see did she?"

"No! I just said I was looking something up on the internet!"

"Good one!"

"So did you see him? He was totally checking you out!"

"I know! I had totally forgot I was only in my shorts and tank top when I went down though!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm happy for me to! But if you tell anyone I get happy and girly over something like this, your d-e-a-d. I am a vicious girl who hates Freddie remember?"

"I know, I would never tell anyone!"

"Tell anyone what?" Carly said, coming in. The fire was obviously out now, and Spencer's sculpture was obviously dead now!

"That Sam likes ribs. Opps, I just said it to someone!"

"Sam likes ribs? I think everyone knows that!"

"Sam! You said it was our little secret!" Melanie said to Sam.

"Opps! Darn, it must have slipped!" Sam said, playing along.

"You two are crazy!" Carly said, shaking her head at them.

"We know!" They both said happily. Carly shook her head once again. Wasn't Melanie suppose to be sensible? Though you can't stay that innocent around Sam for long!


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you guys want to do now?"

"I don't know, what do you guys usually do at your sleepovers?"

"Well, usually Mrs. Benson is harassing Freddie, so he ends up coming, so then Sam throws food at him, so he throws food back. And the next minute, there's a full-out food fight!"

"Lets not do that!" Melanie said whilst smirking at Sam. Weird way of expressing her feelings! "What else do you usually do?"

"We could watch a film?" Sam suggested.

"Sure!" Carly said, walking towards the pile of films near the couch. Most of them were Spencer's, but there could maybe be a few good ones if they looked through it. Melanie and Sam sat down on the couch, waiting for the list of choices.

"We have: Charlie and the Beavecoon's; The Beavecoon documentary; The Beavecoon documentary: Continued; How to sculpt a Beavecoon; Beavecoon sculpting for sculptures; Dotty the famous Beavecoon; Dotty the famous Beavecoon: How Dotty the famous Beavecoon became famous; Beavecoon the movie; Beavecoon the movie 2, and guess what? Beavecoon the movie 3!" Carly listed, her face getting more and more worried as the movies went on. She knew Spencer was... different, but 'Beavecoon sculpting for sculptures'? Really?

"I think Freddie might have some movies?" Sam said.

"Won't they all be dorky?" Carly asked.

"Nope! He has some really cool films!" Sam said, but then realising how enthusiastic she sounded about the certain dork, she added: "Yanno, for a nubby dork." Melanie smiled at this. To keep this a secret, she was gonna have to do better than that. Then again, wasn't it better if Sam did give out hints?

"Why don't you go across then?"

"Can't Melanie go?" Sam whined. She needed some practice at being her if the plan was going to work well.

"Sure." Melanie sighed getting up. She was excited though, a chance to be Sam! Wait- Sam would not get excited like that. Darn! She's bad at it already!

Melanie walked the long walk across the hallway and knocked on the door. Wait, Sam would not knock! She turned the handle and walked in. She was obviously in the same pj's as her twin. She couldn't see anyone in the living room or kitchen, so she looked a bit more till she found a bedroom with a plain white door, and a giant teddy bear on. She figured this was Freddie's. Now she couldn't just walk in on this one could she? She knocked aggressively on the door. Almost instantly the door opened, revealing a Freddie.

"No Sam! I haven't seen your ham-shaped pillow!" He said automatically. he then looked at her normally and noticed she was still in the same pyjamas. Melanie noticed that Freddie didn't seem as interested as he did with Sam. Could it be possible he could tell the difference between the two?

"I'm here for DVD's. Gimme some." Melanie said plainly. Yeah, that was amazing!

"You know, if you spoke nicer to me, you might actually get what you want!" Freddie said, smirking.

"Momma always gets what she wants!" Melanie shot back.

"Too true, Puckett, too true!" He said, opening the door so Melanie could walk into his room. It was nicer than she had expected. The walls were a dark blue, with a black desk, bed, and closet. Freddie opened up a cupboard, revealing a huge collection of DVD's.

"So, what type do you want?"

"Anything not about Beavecoons?"

"I'm guessing that's all of them! Except for that one..." He trailed of, picking up a bright orange one. Melanie recognised it instantly. Dotty the famous Beavecoon: How Dotty the famous Beavecoon became famous.

"Dotty the famous Beavecoon: How Dotty the famous Beavecoon became famous?" Melanie asked knowingly.

"Dotty the famous Beavecoon: How Dotty the famous Beavecoon became famous! Check!"

"Why do you have Dotty the famous Beavecoon: How Dotty the famous Beavecoon became famous?"

"I have Dotty the famous Beavecoon: How Dotty the famous Beavecoon became famous because Spencer got me it for my birthday. He said that Dotty the famous Beavecoon: How Dotty the famous Beavecoon became famous was on a 'Buy one get one free' offer!" Freddie finished. Melanie realised she had not insulted him.

"Dork."

"So, what do you want?"

"A film... about... aggressiveness!" Melanie said. Personally, she would rather watch a chick flick, but at the moment she was Sam. And that wouldn't happen in Sam's lifetime. Freddie scanned his collection then came out with one. He showed her, she nodded, then walked out of the apartment, biting her lip the whole way so she would not sneak out a 'Thank you!'

The three of them watched the film until they fell asleep on the couch. Around three hours later, Spencer noticed them and put a blanket over them, sighing as he went to his own bed. The strange thing is, Spencer, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Melanie and Mrs Benson all had exactly the same dream.

"_I Must be Carly!__"_

"_So I must be Sam!__"_

"_And this must be iCarly__"__ The girls said to the camera._

"_So today we have a new segment!__"__ Carly said excitedly. _

"_Its called...__"_

"_Random proclaims of love to the person you love!__"__ They said to the camera, the words popping up on the screen. Sam made her little remote Cheer, and then they got on with the segment. _

"_Now me and Sam will do an example!__"__ Carly said. She turned to Sam and put a serious face on, trying not to laugh. __"__Sam, I love you.__"_

"_Carly, I love you.__"_

"_Sam, I love you!__"_

"_Carly, I love you.__"_

"_Sam, I love you!__"_

"_Carly, I love you.__"_

"_Sam, I love you!__"__ They both couldn__'__t do it anymore, since they were in fits of laughter._

"_And that, is how you proclaim Random proclaims of love to the person you love!__"__ Sam said, grinning._

"_Now, not many people actually volunteered to come in and do this, but next we will have Gibby!__"__ There was the sounds of cheers, and Gibby came out from behind the curtains._

"_And who is going to Randomly proclaim their love to the Gibby?__"__ Sam said, already knowing the answer._

"_I am Sam!__"__ Carly exclaimed. Gibby came out and they did their thing, but next there wasn__'__t actually anyone left for Sam. They hadn__'__t really rehearsed this episode much, and were now stuck. Then, Carly had an idea._

"_Next up is Sam and Freddie!__"_

"_What?__"_

"_I said, Next up is Sam and Freddie!__"__ Freddie switched to the B cam and walked over to Carly, confused. Carly grabbed his arm, and also grabbed Sam__'__s arm. She pulled them close together. __"__So, get on with it!__"__ She said excitedly. Sam and Freddie, for some reason, both had a nervous look on their faces._

"_Er.. Sam. I love you?__"__ Freddie said nervously._

"_Freddie, I love you!__"__ Sam said confidently. Seeing this, Freddie also got his confidence._

"_Sam, I love you!__"_

"_Freddie, I love you!__"_

"_Sam, I love you!__"_

"_Freddie, I love you!__"_

"_Sam, I love you!__"_

"_Freddie, I love you!__"__ They were both moving closer during this, and there was such emotion in their voice it was very, very life like. Suddenly, both gave up their urges, and closed the gap. They Kissed!_

Melanie's POV

OMIGOSH! Sam would have loved that dream I just had! Her and Freddie! I mean, I know they both like each other, and I might be the only one that knows both sides... they are sooooo cute together!

Freddie's POV

That dream... It was so real! And so nice! Sam looked cute... Awwww what the heck? Sam always looks cute! And her lips... They were just like our first one. The kiss was short and sweet, I need to tell Carly about this!

Spencer's POV

Sam and Freddie... Seddie! They were so cute! But why were they in my dreams? Kissing? My dreams are a place for Rainbows and Lollipops! I am officially a Seddie fan now! I bet Mrs. Benson would freak if she found out her little baby had kissed anyone!

Sam's POV

That dream was amazing... I'd do anything for it to be true! Mamma wants her some nubby lips! It was short, sweet, just like our first one. Well, that one was a bit longer. I got lost in his nubbiness. That was when I first started to feel for him. I need to tell Melanie about this!

The kids were sat on the sofa, still deep in there thoughts about the dream.

"FREDWARD BENSON!" Mrs. Benson was knocking on the Shay's door with great force. Carly broke out of her thoughts and went to the door. It was 2am in the morning! She opened the door to reveal an angry looking mother.

"Freddie's not here!" Carly said.

"Yes he is! I can see him!" Mrs. Benson replied, barging into the apartment. Carly turned around to see Freddie on the couch, looking scared.

"Hi mum." He said timidly. Since when had he got here? He was laid back on the couch close to Sam.

Carly bit her lip, Spencer looked shocked, Sam and Freddie were exchanging worried glances, and Mrs. Benson was furious. Melanie ran up the stairs before Freddie or Mrs. Benson noticed there was two Sam's. How had Freddie already not noticed her?

"So that dream was true?" Mrs. Benson asked, with a hint of confusion.

"What dream?" Carly asked.

"I had this dream that you guys were doing iCarly, and then you did this segment, and then my precious son kissed that delinquent!"

"Wait- Seriously?"

"Yep! it was a horrible nightmare!"

"I had that dream too!" Carly said.

"I did too!" Melanie said, obviously to herself.

"Me too!" Spencer said, wait, when did he get here? Everyone looked over at Sam and Freddie. They were both the only ones left on the couch. They smiled sheepishly at everyone.

"Me too?" They both said together, in more of a questioning tone than a statement.

"Well I don't think it was true..." Carly started. Everyone was obviously confused. Was it even possible they all had exactly the same dream? Or was it real?

"Well, I think Sam and Freddie will be the only ones that will be able to tell if it was real." Spencer said, actually making sense for once.

"How?" Sam said.

"Well, Sam do you remember kissing Freddie, and Freddie do you remember kissing Sam?" They both looked down and smiled aimlessly at the floor for what seemed like forever.

"JUST THEN!" Melanie said.

"What?" Freddie asked, confused.

"Do you remember kissing Sam last night, or was it a dream?" Melanie said.

"Last night? Oh, that was defiantly a dream!" Sam and Freddie both said. Sam actually noticed this time, and punched Freddie in the arm. She did it so sneakily that Mrs. Benson did not notice, which was her intention.

"So it was a dream?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"I guess so..." Melanie said.

"So you still haven't kissed anyone?" Mrs. Benson asked, eyeing him cautiously. Freddie's eyes widened. He looked over at Sam. She had exactly the same expression. "Cause if you haven't, I would be very worried about you and will consider taking you to a doctor!" She finished. Freddie smiled.

"Yes mum, I have kissed someone."

"Good boy, good boy, good boy, good boy!" Mrs. Benson said excitedly. Ok, this was not the expected reaction...

"Yeah Freddie, good boy!" Sam mocked She received evils. Freddie also noticed that once again Sam had used his real name instead of some lame insult-ridden name. Well, now that he thought about it, they were really that lame, they were quite clever really.

"Sam!" Freddie warned.

"What? I was just praising you!" Sam said defensively, but with a smirk playing on her face at the same time. Carly was getting highly bored of this conversation, so went up the stairs. She also thought that Melanie might be getting bored up there. Just as she was about to go through the studio door, Melanie heard her and quickly put the spy-cam onto record do she could watch what happens later. she shut the laptop and put it next to her. Carly then came in.

"Hey Melanie!" Carly said.

"Hi Carls!"

"What you up to?"

"Just waiting till Freddork and crazy go!"

"Freddork? And Crazy? Really?" Carly questioned. Opps, she's not suppose to be Sam.

"I spend way too much time with Sam!" She said. Yeah, that's a believable excuse.

"Speaking of Sam, have you noticed she has actually been calling him Freddie today?"

"As appose to?"

"Freddork? Frednub? Fredlame? Fredwierd? The list is endless!" Carly replied.

"Well no, cause I've been up here hiding whenever Freddie is around haven't I?" Melanie said, trying to cover up the fact that she had really seen all of the conversations through her spy-cam.

"Oh yeah. Well, Sam has been calling Freddie by his real name, and I saw her biting her lip!" Carly said excitedly.

"She bites her lips when she is trying to get rid of hiccups! She finds it embarrassing to have the. It makes her feel weak!" Melanie said, not lying one bit. That was actually true, it just was not the case at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

"So how do you think Sam and Freddie are doing gown there?" Melanie asked. "What's going on?" She quickly added.

"Mrs. Benson's harassing Freddie, Sam's joining in, and Spencer's hiding from it all. Same old really!" Carly explained to the so-called clueless Melanie.

"Why must Sam join in?" Melanie asked.

"I have no idea Melanie, I have no idea!" Carly replied. "I'll go down there and attempt to get rid of Mrs. Benson!" Once Carly had left, Melanie looked at the live cam. She saw that there actually was no need to go down. The only one down there was Sam. Mrs. Benson and Freddie had probably already left! Sam was slouched down on the sofa, watching something pointless whilst eating something pointless. She needs a lecture about unhealthy foods...

Carly sat down on the couch with Sam, so Melanie came down too. She hoped Freddie wasn't coming back!

"So, what happened down here whilst I was gone?" Carly asked Sam.

"The long version?" Sam asked.

"The short one!" Carly demanded.

"Ok, Freddie annoyed me, I tackled him to the ground, he flipped me over, he turns out to be very strong, we almost- kiuytrdfghhh and then Mrs. Benson accused me of giving him ticks, so took Freddie home for a tick bath!"

"Almost kiuytrdfghhh?" Carly asked. But Melanie knew exactly what she meant.

"Yep!"

"And What is that suppose to mean?"

"Almost killed each other?" Sam said in more of a questioning tone.

"Sam! What have I told you about almost killing Freddie?" Carly asked in a stern tone.

"Not to do it." Sam said in a very convincing mumble.

"I'm going upstairs!" Melanie said, getting up.

"But you only just came down!"

"And now I'm only just going back up!" Melanie said. She motioned for Sam to come too.

"I'll go to!" Sam said, also making her way to the stairs.

"I'll come in about five minutes. I'll just make some of my special lemonade for you!" Carly said happily. Sam pulled a face. The lemonade was revolting!

"Kay!" Sam said. The twins walked up the stairs. Once they got to the studio, Melanie sat straight down on the bean bag and started to play back the earlier footage on her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Watching your two's almost kiss!" Melanie said happily.

"We did not almost k- How did you know?"

"I could tell!"

"How?"

"Sam, I know you way too well!"

"Well, have you seen it yet?"

"Give me a minute!" Melanie said. All she needed was a minute. The part came on where Sam had tackled Freddie, and he had turned her over so he was the dominant one. Mrs. Benson was watching them in shock, but also a small smile played on her face. Sam was looking up in Freddie in shock whilst Freddie had a smirk on his face. Both of them expressions both soon changed to soft smiles though, and they moved closer slowly. Soon, there faces were only inches apart. They were both just about to close their eyes when they heard a scream which quickly parted them.

"FREDWARD BENSON! THAT GIRL COULD HAVE TICKS! GET OFF HER AND COME TAKE A TICK BATH RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. Benson screamed. Way to ruin a perfect moment- and an almost KISS!

"Melanie?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you in a mischievous mood?"

"Why?"

"Because I just thought, why are we only planning on pranking Freddie, when we could prank teachers too!"

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?"

"I think so!"

"Wait, what are you thinking?"

"That the teachers experience double of Sam Puckett at school tomorrow!"

"You were thinking what I thought you were!"

"By the way, any more 'Flirting lessons'?"

"Oh yeah, well you see, the boy has usually had the guts to ask me out by now, but I thought that there is one that you would enjoy."

"And what would that be?"

"Random hugging!" Melanie said very enthusiastically.

"Random hugging?"

"Yeah! You just hug him at any possible moment!"

"Like, more than once?"

"Yeah!"

"Sounds... Entertaining?"

"To you it is!"

"Why?"

"Cause, all you ever do is punch, kick, and attack him as a way to get his attention. You also do all this cause you like the spark you feel when you touch him!" Melanie said.

"I do not feel a spark!"

"Yes you do! I saw you yesterday, when Freddie brushed past you, your shoulders touched. Both you and Freddie pulled back like you'd just been burnt!"

"That's a spark?"

"Yep!"

"Oh."

"So you do feel the spark?"

"I guess..."

"Good! Now, we better get going home now. We both have school tomorrow!"

"I can't believe you're excited about school!"

"I love school!"

"My school is nothing like yours! There's teachers!" Sam gagged.

"My school has teachers!"

"It does? Then why do you like it so much?"

"I just do! I love to learn!"

"I can't possibly be related to you!" The girls finished this conversation as they went down the elevator. Once they got down there, they saw that Carly and Freddie were on the couch, watching some sort of film.

"Do you want to join us?" Carly asked.

"Nope, I'm going home now!" Sam said. Melanie hid behind the stairs. Why dos Freddie always have to be here? She wondered how she was actually going to get out. She suspected Sam had a plan though.

"Ok then, well bye!" Carly said.

"Yo! Freddork!" Sam called.

"Yeah?"

"Get up!"

"Why!"

"Just do it!" Surprisingly Freddie got up and stood to face Sam, though he was expecting the worst. He flinched as Sam walked closer to him, but was taken entirely by surprise when Sam wrapped him in a bear hug from behind. She had her arms loosely around his neck and her head was placed on his shoulder, next to his. Melanie and Carly smiled and both had the same thought 'Awwwwwwwwww!'.

'This is so cute!' Melanie thought. 'If only Freddie liked Sam back!'

'This is so cute!' Carly thought. 'If only Sam liked Freddie back!'

After around 30 seconds, Sam let go of Freddie and casually walked away.

"Momma's tiered!" Sam said. Whilst the two lovebirds had been enhanced in that hug, Melanie had sneaked out without Freddie seeing her. Sam walked out the door to join Melanie, the two started to walk back to their home.

"What just happened?" Freddie asked, giving Carly a confused look.

"I think Sam just gave you a gigantic bear hug whilst Melanie was trying to sneak out!" Carly said without realising, once she did realise, she covered her mouth. "Opps, I mentioned Melanie!"

"Carly! How long are you guys gonna keep this up? You and Sam having that talk with me yesterday about how amazing 'Melanie' is was enough! Seriously dudes, you need to let it go!"

"No! MELANIE. IS. REAL!"

"No she's not! Freddie protested. "Nothing you say will make me believe you!" Carly smirked. Sam and Melanie were doing a really good job! Was that all the hug was though? A distraction?

Melanie's arm was hurting now. She had been whacking Sam with a pillow for the past forever. Sam groaned from under her covers.

"Sam! You need to get up!"

"I don't want to!"

"You have to!"

"I don't want to!"

"Sam! Get up!" Melanie ordered. Sam once again groaned, but now sat up in her bed. She noticed Melanie was already dressed, and had the exact same outfit set out for her on the end of her bed.

"How can you get up so early?"

"Teens need lots of sleep, whilst in the future they'll look like a creep. But if you get up too late, creepy will also be your fate!" Melanie said in a sing-song voice.

"Urrrg! You sound like Mrs. Benson!" Sam moaned, actually getting out of bed this time. "I seriously cannot believe we are sisters!"

"So this is your school?" Melanie asked, looking around.

"Yep! you've been before though!" Sam answered, walking to her locker.

"Have I?"

"Yeah! Don't you remember my 4th grade production?"

"What was it?"

"I don't know, but I was an mouse and I attacked the lion!"

"And was that suppose to happen?"

"The lion was a nub!"

"Was the person inside the lion costume Freddie by any chance?"

"Yep! He got took to the hospital after that! Fun times!"

"I give up on you..." Melanie sighed. She was then told by Sam that Freddie got here around this time, so she went to Sam's first class before Freddie got here, or realised that there were two Sam's, and probably ran away in fear.

"Hola mis amigos." Came a mysterious voice from behind. Well, Sam would recognise it anywhere...

"FREDDIE!" Sam shouted, turning around and engulfing Freddie in her arms, or in other words, giving him another hug. "You're here! You made it!"

"Where else would I be?" A confused Freddie asked.

"The hospital?" Sam said, letting him go.

"I'm not going to ask... And Carls, you coming to class?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

"Me too!" Sam announced, running towards the class at high speed.

"What's she up to?" Freddie asked suspiciously.

"I have no idea..." Carly said. Though she knew full well what Sam was up to. Melanie was obviously already in class, and Sam was going to skip school. Sam was running ahead to make it more realistic. Carly, Sam (Or Melanie), and Freddie all had their next class together, History. Now Sam was actually alright at history. She usually got C's, which as you all know is very good for Sam. But Melanie was about to top that. Sam had told her they had a test today, which only counted as 5% of their final grade, but it was still something. Melanie had sat in Sam's normal seat. She waved as Carly and Freddie walked into the classroom. Mrs. Briggs was teaching them today since their usual history teacher had had an 'Accidental' Accident. Sam was involved.

"So class, as you know, we have a test today! I assume you have all revised and are prepared." Mrs. Briggs said happily, though a slight drone in her voice. The class gave her a groan. "Now, Carly. You will hand out the papers!"

The halls were empty, except for a Sam. Sam had her note all planned out. She had no idea why she was so excited to write and post this, her mind could be strange sometimes. She slouched down and sat on the cold, hard floor. She leaned her back against the locker. She bit her pen in thought, and then came out with this.

_Dear Freddie, _

_I heard that mean, vicious so-called friend of yours, Sam, say on iCarly a while ago that you haven__'__t had your first kiss. I was wondering if you__'__d like to share it with me?_

_Love, your secret admirer._

_xxx_

Yeah, that sounds nice! To add to the effect, she added in a toy bunny. She slipped the note into the locker. She was about to pick the lock and stuff the bunny inside, but then she thought. A normal person who had a crush on **her **Freddie would not know how to pick locks. She opened Carly's locker and got a carrier bag out of there. She always had one spare in-case her bag split. That girl is way too organised. She put the bunny inside the bag and then attached the bag to the locker.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to vampirevampirevampire:D**

This test is way too easy! Thought Melanie as she raced through the paper. She had already learnt all this stuff, and more, so she was able to put extra detail into the answers. Freddie kept looking at her like there was something wrong. But Sam usually did the tests in history, it was the one and only lesson she did in. It couldn't be that. The thought came to her again that Freddie could maybe tell the difference between the twins. Though they were very alike, there were a few differences in their figures. Melanie had a bit more going on upstairs, whilst Sam had more defined curves. There was no way Freddie could of noticed that real slight change… Is there?

Melanie raced through the test, others were also starting to finish.

"TIME UP!" Mrs. Briggs shouted. Some people sped up their writing, trying to finish the last question. Mrs. Briggs wasn't having it. "I SAID, TIME UP!" She walked swiftly round the classroom, collecting in the papers. Freddie sighed as he completed his paper just in time, looking pleased with himself. It was a double period, and Mrs. Briggs started to mark the tests at the front of the classroom.

"I am now marking the tests, you will discuss your answers with your peers and see how you have all failed miserably." Mrs. Briggs said expressionlessly to the class. Immediately the class burst into chatters, everyone discussing what they were planning to do in the summer holidays, which were only a week away now. The time went by pretty quick. Melanie, Carly and Freddie talked, and Melanie tried to stay in character as much as possible. Freddie seemed to be deep in thought the whole time though. He kept eyeing Melanie suspiciously, but then suddenly taking interest in the floor patterns.

"I have your results!" Mrs. Briggs randomly announced, the class's attention now turning to her. She started to come round and hand the papers back, complete with a grade on the front. Carly got hers, then Freddie, then Melanie. The strange thing was, she didn't feel bad about doing this, and it was weird.

"I got a B!" Carly said happily, pleased with herself. "What did you get Freddie?"  
>"I got an A!" Freddie said, also pleased with himself.<p>

"I got an A plus!" Melanie said happily. Carly and Freddie looked at her in shock. Then Carly stated to laugh. Freddie turned to her with a serious face.

"She's not joking." He said to her. Carly seized her laughing. Freddie looked over at Melanie's paper. He smirked. "I'm impressed Sam, well done!" He said with a wink. A wink? He then smiled a genuine smile.  
>"Thanks, nub!" Melanie said, also with a genuine smile. The two stayed like this for a while. Carly was looking at them both with a raised eyebrow. Then it hit her. Melanie likes Freddie? She knew that was Melanie, and knew that even though history was Sam's strongest point, she wouldn't get an A plus if she tried. But was Melanie flirting? All them hugs, was that really Sam, or Melanie? Sam could be doing Melanie a favour by letting her spend so much time round Freddie. And Freddie thought it was Sam! He was getting his hopes up for the wrong twin! Oh no! She had to fix this! She knew straight away that if this was some sort of plan, Sam was not likely to spill. But if she asked Melanie, she might tell it all!<p>

Carly walked up the stairs to the studio. She knew Melanie was up there, as Sam was downstairs teasing Freddie about a bunny he found taped to his locker n a bag. My bag. I suspect Sam had something to do with this, as she is the only one who can pick the lock on my locker to actually get to the carrier bag.

"I can't believe some sad girl would give you a bunny!" Sam said, smirking. Freddie sighed. Carly and Melanie watched from the Spy-Cam above.

"We've been through this! I have no idea who it is!"

"Well, what did the note say?" Sam asked, obviously knowing full well what it said.

"N-Nothing!" Freddie stuttered, looking away.

"Well, if you let me read it, I might be able to tell who it's from!" Sam smiled an evil smile.

"You're not having the note!" Freddie argued.

"Please Freddie, I would like it very much Freddie if you would read the note out to me Freddie."

Sam said sweetly. She bit her lip lightly, looking up at Freddie with puppy-dog eyes. Freddie sighed.

"Fine! The note said, 'Dear Freddie, I heard that mean, vicious so-called friend of yours, Sam, say on iCarly a while ago that you haven't had your first kiss. I was wondering if you'd like to share it with me? Love, your secret admirer.'" Freddie said, reading it word-for-word.

"Cool!"

"Cool?"

"Yep! Cool!"

"You don't have any snide comments?"

"Nope! I think it's cool that you've finally found a chick that actually likes you!"

"A Chick? She could be some geek, nerd, nub, dork, or even worse, Germy's long lost sister! None of them are my type!"

"What is your type?" Sam asked, interested.

"I don't know really... Anyway, what do you think I should do about this 'Secret Admirer?'"

"Try and find out who it is?" Sam said. She knew she was risking it. Freddie was very clever, and could even break into the schools security system and look at the cameras. Then he was bound to find out!

"I don't want to. If this person is so madly in love with me, they'll post another one when I don't reply!"

"And then you'll get another bunny!"

"Yey!" Freddie said sarcastically.

"So it was her who put the note in his locker?"

"Yep!"

"Right. Why?"

"I really don't know. Well, you see, I have been giving her 'Flirting Lessons', and we've planned on giving him pranks!"

"Flirting lessons?"

"Yep!"

"And were the hugs part of them?"

"Yep. She said she felt sparks when she touched him, so its for her as well!"

"She feel sparks? I'm sure Freddie does too. have you been watching like everything on this camera?"

"Yeah!"

"Did you see it when them two brushed shoulders, and they both acted like they'd just been burnt?"

"I saw it!"

"Oh, I'm so glad I can actually tell this to someone now!"

"I know right? Just make sure you don't mistake Sam for me. I'm not sure she'd be too happy if she knew I had told you!"

"Same here, don't tell Freddie I said anything!"

"I won't!"

"So, what do you want to do?"

"You could go down there? I'll watch from up here!"

"You sure?"

"Yep!"

"Well, see ya!"

"So, I see you aced that test today!" Freddie said to Sam.

"What test?"

"History?"

"And what did I get?"

"You got an A Plus! And I'm really proud of you! I just want to say well done!"

"Thanks." Sam said shyly. She even felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks, and Sam Puckett does NOT blush! Maybe she could A's more often, it could happen if she tried...

Carly was watching the pair from the top of the stairs. Sam was blushing? This was soooooo cute! She smiled at her new-found information. Sam likes Freddie. Freddie likes Sam. But since when?

"Hey Guys!" Carly said, coming out from her hiding place.

"Hey Carls!" Sam greeted.

"Sup?" Freddie said.

"I'm good, and I see you two are in a lovely mood!" Carly chuckled.

"Carly! What are you up to?" Sam and Freddie both said in the same tone, at the same time.

"Oh, nothing. Just happy to see my two best friends are happy and, well, lovely!" She said again, smirking.

"Whatever, you got any meat?" You-Know-Who asked.

"Nope! A certain someone ate the last of it for their breakfast!"

"Despicable!"

"So you clear with the plan?"

"I am clear with the plan!" Melanie reasured.

"Good! Now go go go!" Sam demanded. Melanie caught up with Freddie and Carly, then the three of them walked into the assembly hall with the rest of the kids; If you haven't gathered it yet, it's an all-school assembly. Everyone hated these. Including the teachers. The only person that did not attend was Principle Franklin's assistant, Mrs. Right. So, once all the kids were in the hall, Mrs. Right would roam the corridors, making sure no children were skipping assembly. Usually she would find Sam, but today, Melanie was in assembly for Sam, and Sam was in the corridors, hiding very well.

After five minutes of scanning, Mrs. Right goes into her office and starts some work. The plan comes into action! Sam walks to the top corridor and turns the camera the wrong way. She then got the spray paint out of her backpack and well, spray painted the corridor. This was not the main part of her plan though, oh no. She was framing some one. And yes you guessed it. She was framing a nerd! And to do this? It was easy!

Across the row of lockers on one side, she wrote: This school is Fallacious, harrowing, and perforate! She smirked. Yeah, if someone did blame her, one: She was in assembly the whole time; and to: Sam Puckett would have no idea what those words meant, never mind know them! On the other row of lockers, she painted: AV club is coruscating!

Now, who to frame? Obviously she had chosen someone in the AV club. She knew most the kids names in there though, Freddie talked about them. And yes she did listen to him, she just pretended not to.

Before school, she had snuck into Principle Franklin's office and stuck an extra announcement into his pile of papers.

The assembly was so boring! Carly thought as she Principle Franklin read out all the announcements.

"We also want to remind you that all homework should be done. We also want to remind you that Students should behave. We also want to remind you that Teachers are cool. We also want to remind you that this school is 93.7 years old. We also want to remind you that there are lots of after school clubs. Speaking of after school clubs, Harry Brown to the AV club room now!" He read out.

Sam was hid next to the lockers as she saw Harry leave the room. Perfect. She then stayed hidden there. Mrs. Right came out of her office to scan the halls once again. Moments later, she came running back. She ran into the assembly hall.

"Principle Franklin! You have to see this!" She called to the front, from the back.

"Er.. Mrs.. I'm kinda in the middle of an assembly here?"

"You have to see this! Mrs. Briggs can take over the assembly!" Mrs. Briggs scowled but then started to walk towards the stage.

"I'm guessing its urgent?" Principle Franklin chucked, walking out of the hall.

"Yes! You have to come see this!" Mrs. Right informed. she led him to the top corridor, where the vandalism was.


	7. Chapter 7

"But we know it was you!"

"I swear, it was not me!" Harry argued. He and Principle Franklin were in his office, trying to sort things out. As you can tell, he was being accused of the vandalism. The rest of the school were now in class.

"You were the only one who left assembly!"

"But I've been framed! It was not me!"

"And who do you think you've been framed by?"

"Sam Puckett!"

"Sam was in assembly the whole time! We have it on Camera. And, Sam does not know big words like 'coruscating' Heck, I don't even know what that means!"

"She could of used a thesaurus!"

"What's a thesaurus?" Sam asked. Even though she knew exactly what one was, she had planned for this and was playing dumb.

"Exactly!" Principle Franklin said. He thought he was on the case, and was sure he had it right that it was Harry. Or in other words, he was on Sam's side!

"But it was not me!"

"I don't care what you protest against! I know it was you! Three weeks worth of detention!" he handed him the detention slip and shooed him out the office. He turned to Sam.

"And Sam, I'm sorry you got accused. I am surprised that you stayed in assembly the whole time though! Trying to impress someone huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"I've seen the way you look at that Freddie! Keep trying love, you're worth it!"

"Err... Thanks?" Sam said, she then walked out the office and headed towards Maths. Was it really that obvious? She liked maths, but not the maths bit of it. The seating plan. She sat next to Carly on one side, but Freddie on the other. She had told Melanie she could handle this lesson, and Melanie knew exactly why. So she had gone home for the rest of the day.

"Sam Puckett! Why are you late?"

"I was at the office sir!"

"Well, ok then. I will let you off this time! But next time Puckett..." The teacher trailed off. Sam made her way towards her seat at the back of the classroom. The teacher continued the lesson, and after around ten seconds, Sam got extremely bored. She started to pass notes - Between her and Sam.

_Carly!_

_Sam!_

_Guess what?_

_What?_

_Principle Franklin has this crazy idea that I like the dork._

_Crazy?_

_What you getting at Shay?_

_It__'__s not crazy! You__'__d make a cute couple!_

_Have you lost your mind Carly?_

_Or have you?_

Sam gave Carly a quizical look. Carly shrugged and then smiled.

_Do you really think we__'__d look cute?_

_Yeah! Duh!_

Sam giggled at the last note. Yes, Giggled. And Sam Puckett does not giggle, but maybe Sam does!

Carly smiled at Sam. Sam was even giggling! They were so cute together! She looked over at Freddie, he was looking at Sam, and Sam was actually looking towards the teacher for once! Carly could see a slight blush on her cheeks though. Awwwww!

"So, Sam, how are you?" Carly asked casually. For the first time in ages, it was just them two. Melanie was shopping with her mum, and Freddie was at a mother-son class. Spencer was in his room working on a sculpture, so it was just Carly and Sam in Carly's room. They were sat on her bed.

"I'm good!" Sam said, eating the last bit of bacon out of the bag, then throwing the bag under Carly's bed.

"And how is Freddie?"

"Why don't you ask the nub in person?"

"So, you want Freddie to come over now do you?"

"I never said that!"

"But you implied it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Well, even if you did admit it, he would not be able to come round!"

"And why is that?"

"Because we are having a girl talk. Just us two!" Carly said excitedly. Sam groaned.

"No no no no no no no no!"

"Pleeeeeease!"

"What do we need to talk about?"

"The fact that you have a massive, massive, massive, massive, crush on Mr. Freddie Dorkward."

"I do not!"

"You do!"

"I don't have a massive crush! Just a tiny one!" Sam said, ready for the squeal from Carly. It came. "But you can't tell anyone! And how did you find out anyway?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just maybe MATHS!" Carly said casually.

"Maths?"

"Yes. Maths. Now, when you were looking towards the teacher, Freddie was staring at you, you blushed."

"And? It was hot in there!"

"And, you giggled!"

"I do NOT giggle!"

"But you did!"

"I know! And it's really annoying me! Freddie's making me all girly!"

"Its amazing! You two HAVE to get together! You are so cute!"

"NO! Please don't meddle!"

"But why?"

"I can handle this on my own! Please Carly! Don't meddle!"

"But-"

"NO!"

"Okay! But please do something!"

"Like what!"

"I have an idea! If I don't meddle with you and Freddie, you have to do something for me tomorrow!"

"And what would that be?"

"Kiss him."

"You want me to KISS Freddie?"

"I sure like to meddle!"

"But-"

"Meddle is my middle name!"

"It's a deal!" Sam spit on her hand and shook it. Carly pulled a face at the spit, but the deal was set. Sam groaned in realisation. What had she agreed to?

"I'm gonna go home now..." Sam said. She left the room. Once she got home, she told Melanie the whole story. Melanie squealed.

"You're gonna kiss Freddie?"

"Seems like it!"

"And you're happy about this, right?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I mean, I wanna kiss him, but I can't just randomly kiss him out out of the blue!" Sam sighed.

So, the next day came and Sam was really nervous. They were all at Carly's house, waiting for Spencer to be ready to take them. Sam didn't have a plan, and had no idea what she was going to do. Spencer was finally ready, so they went to school. Melanie, once again wasn't going to her school today. She was hanging out with a friend she met at the mall, who was also a twin. They were going shopping today again alone, without her mum to bother them. She had also already broken off school.

Carly, Freddie and Sam were stood at the lockers, Carly and Freddie were talking. Sam wasn't listening though, she was too distracted. Suddenly. something caught her eye. A poster. But not just any poster, The poster for the upcoming school play: Romeo And Juliet!

"Freddie!" Sam called in a sweet voice.

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to get extra credit?"

"I love getting extra credit!"

"Then perform with me in the play auditions this break-time!"

"Why are you auditioning?"

"Cause I want extra credit to. I've decided it's time to pull my act together!"

"Well sure then!" Freddie agreed, smiling. He didn't even ask what play it was! Now, the only thing I need to do now is...

"Mrs. Audry!" Sam called, walking into the school theatre.

"Mrs. Puckett? Hello, what brings you to this side of town?" Sam knew Ms. Audry very well. When she first started the school, Sam used to be in every single play, and when Sam got sent out of class, the teachers would all send her to the theatre department.

"Well, you see. Me and my friend are auditioning for the play, and I was wondering if you could do me a little favour, well two actually..."

"Ah! Back into show business?"

"Well, more like back into bets!" Mrs. Audry smiled, Sam always got herself into sticky situatons.

"And what are the things you need me to do?"

"One: Make sure I don't get the part! I don't think I'm ready for the stage again yet!"

"Okay then, and the second one?"

"Make sure I kiss my partner as part of the audition."

"I'm hoping the partner you have chosen is a boy!" Mrs. Audry joked.

"Oh yeah! You remember Freddie?"

"The one you attacked in your forth grade production?"

"Yeah! That one! And by the way, I'm gonna act shocked when you ask us to kiss, but obviously it will be perfect."

"Ahhh! And you want to kiss him why?"

"It was a bet with Carly. If she didn't meddle and try to get me and Freddie together, I'd kiss him today." Sam explained. Mrs. Audry gave a confused look, then smiled.

"So first kiss eh?"

"Nope!"

"No?"

"Nope! You see, this won't be the first time I've kissed Freddie..." Thankfully the bell rang for first period. Great. Sam gave a nod, a smile, and a 'Thanks', then walked off to first lesson. Biology.

"And you're sure the only reason you're doing this is because of extra credit? There's no catch? You're not going to humiliate me?" Freddie asked suspiciously. They were at the front of the queue now, and were the last ones. The people on the stage had nearly finished. Mrs. Audry had made every act do different things, and they were at the back of the queue so that no-one saw the kiss. The people in front of them walked off the stage.

"Next!"

Here goes nothing.

"Right, here some scripts, I'd like you to read Scene 5 line 8 to Scene 5 line 26!" The pair did exactly that. Mrs. Audry was really impressed. In her point of view, they probably would have got the part, if it hadn't of been for Sam's request.

"Okay then, next I want you to kiss." She said, a smile playing on her face. Sam pretended to look shocked, but Freddie was truly shocked. Kiss?

"No way am I kissing him!" Sam said, acting.

"Come on, it'll help you get the part!" Mrs. Audry encouraged. Freddie turned to Sam, who smiled a genuine smile. She took a step closer to him. Suddenly, Carly burst into the hall. Perfect timing! The things you can do with a Gibby...

"Gu-" Carly started. But before she could finish, Sam pulled Freddie into a kiss. Freddie was shocked and made no movement at first, but then started to kiss back. Sam moved closer to him, deepening it. After about ten more seconds, they both pulled back. They could hear squeals coming from the doorway, obviously Carly.

"And cut!" Mrs. Audry ordered. Sam and Freddie both turned to face the front. Sam smiled thankfully at Mrs. Audry, who winked back. "Thank you! I will review your audition and the people who got the parts will be put on a sheet in the hallway. Goodbye!" Mrs. Audry said. Sam and Freddie got down from the stage and walked to Carly, who has looking very, very happy. Sam had a cocky smile on her face, directing it at Carly. And Freddie looked deep in thought but had a massive smile on his face. He walked right past both girls without even noticing! Sam and Freddie both started to giggle at his actions.

"So, now I've done my part of the deal, you have to do yours. NO MEDDLING!" Sam smirked.

"Okay, okay, I guess I can't now... I can't believe you did that!"

"You told me to!"

"I thought you'd try to get out of it! Or find some sort of loophole!"

"I could of done! But I did not want to!"

"Awww! You wanted to kiss him!"

"I thought we'd already gathered that?"

"Well, he seemed to be enjoying himself to!"

"I know!" Sam squealed. It was then that they both realised they'd lost Freddie somewhere along the way. Sam seemed so excited. Carly wished that she could tell Sam that Freddie liked her too, but that would be breaking a promise.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is, unfortunately, the last chapter guys. Thank you for the amazing reviews, and can I give a special shout out to vampirevampirevampire? Thanks a lot guys!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Daisy:D**

**x**

"So they did kiss?" Melanie asked. Her Sam and Carly were sat on Sam's bed discussing each of their days. And of course, Carly had brought up the kiss in there.

"Yep!" Carly replied. Sam was trying not to really be part of the conversation, but it's hard when the conversation is about you!

"So how was it?" Melanie asked.

"It was...err...nice?"

"Well, I guess all kisses are nice..." Carly trailed off.

"Ok, it was amazing!" Sam said defeated.

"And you felt sparks, right?"

"Girl, I feel sparks when I brush shoulders with him, never mind kissing him! It was like a full-blown fireworks display!"

"Awwwwwwww!" Carly and Melanie cooed at the same time.

"Why are you smiling so much Fredward? Are you ill? Do you need to go to hospital?" Mrs. Benson asked worriedly.

"MUM! I'm fine! I'm just really really happy!"

"But why son?"

"I don't really know why! I'm just really happy!" Freddie argued. But of course he knew exactly why he was so happy and smiley. Sam. Had. Kissed. Him. And it was amazing! Yeah, it was only for the play, but it was still the most amazing moment of his life!

"I know what's up!"

"And what it that?"

"My little baby's in love! I knew this day would come!"

"No mum! I'm not!"

"You are! There's all the signs!"

"No mum! I'm not!" Though he knew exactly who. Sam.

"You're repeating yourself! Are you ok baby? You don't have repeat-myself-anosis do you?"

"Is that even a real illness?"

"Only the hospital can tell! I'll be back!" Mrs. Benson announced whilst grabbing her coat and walking out the door. Running is dangerous.

"Finally." Freddie sighed. "I need to talk to Carly!" He said to himself. He walked across the hallway, then just walked into the opposite apartment. They never locked it anyway.

"Hello Freddie-o!" He was greeted by Spencer, who was in the kitchen.

"Hey Spence! Is Carly here?"

"No, she's at Sam's!"

"Oh."

"So, I heard you had an spectacularly wonderful day today!" Spencer said, hinting.

"It was just school!"

"Nope! I heard you made a bit of lip-locking lip-action with the love of your life!"

"Only you would say something like that!"

"Say something like what?"

"Lip-locking lip-action!"

"It means kiss!"

"I know that!"

"So, how was it?"

"It was...er...nice?"

"Well, I guess all kisses are nice..." Spencer trailed off.

"Ok, it was amazing!" Freddie said defeated.

"And you felt sparks, right?"

"Boy, I feel sparks when I brush shoulders with her, never mind kissing her! It was like a full-blown fireworks display!"

"Awwwwwwww!" Spencer cooed.

"Fredward Benson!" Freddie heard the call coming from his apartment.

"I gotta go.." Freddie said, pointing towards the door.

"See ya Fred-ya!"

"Fred-ya?"

"Just go!" Spencer chuckled. Boy, he really had to come up with some better greetings...

Freddie walked back into his apartment.

"Hey mum!"

"Hey honey. I was at the hospital, and they said that there was no such thing, and that I was crazy and that I was over-protective!"

"You got that right.." Freddie muttered under his breath.

"You don't think I'm crazy and over protective do you?"

"Of course not mother!"

"Thank you Freddie!"

"So, why don't you go see Carly?"

"Carly's at Sam's house!"

"Well, why don't you go over too?"

"Because, they're probably having some 'Girl talk' Which I know Sam wont be happy about!"

"Well what about us?"

"What about us?"

"We could have some girl talk!"

"MUM! For the last time, I'm a boy!"

"So Carly, this now means that you can not meddle!" Sam said. She wanted to make it clear. No. Meddling.

"Yeah, but Melanie still can!" Carly said happily.

"No!" Sam said.

"Na! I think we should let Sam handle this one on her own!" Melanie said, smiling.

"What?" Carly asked, confused.

"I mean, I think we should let Sam do this, and not meddle!"

"But-"

"NO meddling!"

"Ok..."

"Thank you!" Sam said. Finally.

"So..." Carly started. "What you planning on doing?"

"I don't know yet!"

"I could help?" Melanie said.

"You know, I really want to tell Freddie there's two of us, I mean, I don't know why, I just do..."

"That could happen..." Melanie said, deep in thought.

"You guys want to reveal yourselves?"

"Yep!" Sam and Melanie said at the same time.

"Well, what you gonna do?"

"Carly, that sounds like hard work!" Sam complained.

"I didn't even suggest anything!"

"Yeah you did. You said, and I quote 'what you gonna do?'. I don't wanna do anything! Can't we just both be sat on the couch. He'll realise there's two of us, then he'll have that cute confused expression on his face!" Sam said.

"Okay then..." Carly said. "So, when you gonna do this?"

"Now!" Sam exclaimed.

"Now?" Carly questioned.

"Now!"

"Now?"

"Now!"

"N-"

"Guys! We're doing it Now! End of!" Melanie shouted.

"Okay!" Both girls said.

"B-But there's two of you!"

"Well done Fredward!" Sam said sarcastically.

"B-But how?" He asked. Sam rolled her eyes. She got up of the sofa and dragged Melanie with her. She put them two face-to-face.

"Freddie - Melanie; Melanie - Freddie." Melanie said with no expression. Yeah, one last test. Can he tell the difference between the two?

"I don't believe you!" Freddie said, smirking.

"But there's two of us!"

"Yeah, but I don't believe that's Melanie!"

"Then who is it?"

"Sam!"

"No, I'm Sam. She's Melanie!" Melanie said.

"Nope!

"What makes you think otherwise?"

"I can tell the difference between you two!"

"You-hic-can?" Sam said, frowning. The hiccups. Really? Perfect timing. Not.

"Yes I -hic-can!" Freddie said, mocking Sam. She scowled.

"Don't mo-hic-ck me!" She said.

"So how can you tell the difference?" Melanie asked. Sam was biting her lip in concentration, trying to get rid of the hiccups.

"I really don't know. I guess I know Sam too well. That's Sam. And you're Melanie!" Freddie said confidently.

"But I was acting exactly like her!" Melanie whined.

"Oh, it wasn't the personality, that could of fooled anyone. It was the body shape." Freddie said. Sam started to blush madly, but tried to hide it with her hair.

"Seroius-hic-ly?" Sam asked, frowning. Time to bite the lip again!

"Yep! I can tell that is Sam!" Freddie said triumphantly. "And Sam is the one with the hiccups, which also helps!"

"Well, you se-hic-e, Melanie had fin-hic-ished school and sh-hic-e came home for the summ-hic-er sh-"

"Sam!" Freddie interupted.

"Ye-hic-ah?"

"I cannot understand a word you are saying!"

"Oh." Sam said. Freddie then started to move closer to her. Melanie and Sam were watching this from the couch, fasinated.

"Sam." Freddie said once again, taking that last step. The were both now only inches apart. "I really like you." Freddie said with all true seriousness, as Sam could tell in his voice, she wanted to make sure though.. And one more thing... The hiccups were gone!

"Seriously?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah..."

"That was not just to got rid of my hiccups? Cause they're gone now..."

"Nope, I seriously like you Sam." Sam looked into Freddie's eyes, shocked. Then, a smile started to play on both their faces. Sam bit down on her lip lightly.

"I find it really cute when you do that." Freddie said, nervous. Yeah, he might have just admitted to Sam he liked her, but Sam still hadn't responded.

"That's the point nub." Sam said, smirking.

"Huh?"

"I only bite my lip so you'll find me cute, and to get rid of hiccups. But that never works..."

"Yep, the biting the lip doesn't work!"

"But you said I looked cute!"

"Yeah, you look beautiful whether you're biting your lip or not. But, lip biting is not a way to get rid of hiccups!"

"Then how did they go?"

"I shocked you! You see, when I said I liked you, the hiccups went . Its all to do with Hiccups are the result of an action the body takes to protect itself. Hiccups can start because something hot irritated the phrenic nerve near the esophagus, or when gas in the stomach pr-" Freddie started to explain, but was shut up by Sam's lips. Freddie was shocked at first, and did not react. But when his brain processed it, boy did he react. They were both kissing for a long, long time. Like all the feeling they had been holding in for that long time was finally coming out, into that kiss. The stage kiss was nothing compared to this! They both finally pulled away, when the high-pitched squeals coming from Melanie and Carly got to high-pitched for them to concentrate.

Freddie raised his eyebrow at Sam.

"You need to talk less." Was her explanation.

"So you only kissed me to shut me up?"

"Well, there's that. And the fact that I wanted to." Sam said confidently.

"And why did you want to?" Freddie asked smirking.

"Cause I like you?" Sam said, like it was obvious.

"Awwwwwww!" - By the way, that came from the couch. Sam and Melanie were sat with popcorn, watching them with eager eyes. When they noticed Sam and Freddie giving them confused looks, they both started to whistle innocently. Sam chuckled, and then pulled Freddie into another kiss.

"I can't believe you're leaving already!" Sam said.

"I know, the summer went way too fast!"

"I know!"

"And I also can't believe you're excited for school!"

"I love it!"

"Exactly."

"Well, anyway I kinda need to get going soon!"

"Yeah, and can I just say, thanks."

"For what?"

"All the things you did for me and Freddie at the beginning of the summer. The lessons, school, the whole twin thing, just thanks." Sam said meaningfully.

"It's alright, what am I here for eh?" Sam and Melanie both started to laugh. Suddenly, Sam felt something round her waist. She looked up.

"Hey Freddie!"

"Hey sweetie!"

"I told you, call me Sam!"

"But-"

"SAM!"

"Okay." Freddie sighed, defeated. "Hey Sam!"

"Hi."

"Leaving so soon?" Freddie noticed Melanie's bags.

"Yep, my mum's coming to pick me up, to take me to the station!"

"Oh right, well thanks!"

"For what?"

"I know you had something to do with this." He said, motioning to him and Sam.

"Its alright!" Melanie said, not about to deny any of it. Suddenly, they all heard a loud 'Honk!' and turned around to see Sam and Melanie's mum waiting in the car.

"Well, bye!" Sam said, letting go of Freddie and pulling Sam into a hug. "And thanks again sis, you're not half that bad!" She whispered. Melanie giggled then let go, getting into the car.

"Bye Sam! Bye Freddie!" Melanie called, and then her mum sped off, leaving the couple standing on the sidewalk. Suddenly, Carly came out of Bushwell Plaza, breathing heavy.

"When's Melanie leaving?"

"She just left." Sam and Freddie both said at the same time.

"But- Awwwwwwwwww." Carly said, sulking.

"I wanted to talk to her!"

"Well, she has gone!" Freddie said.

"You can have her number if you want? Then you could text her!"

"You'd really do that?"

"It's my gift to you!" Sam said sarcastically, but Carly didn't pick up on it.

"Thank you ,Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Carly said, jumping up and down.

"NO JUMPING OUTSIDE MY LOBBY!" They heard a screaming Lewbert from inside. No jumping outside my lobby? That's a new one. They walked into the lobby, and then walked up the stairs, happy as ever. (Obviously ignoring Lewbert's 'No holding hands in my lobby, no walking through my lobby, and no couples in my lobby')


End file.
